A sink is a basin or receptacle, as in a kitchen or laundry room, usually connected with a water supply and drainage system, for washing dishes, clothing, etc. Materials such as sponges, brushes, and cloths are often used in conjunction with sinks for cleaning purposes. Such cleaning materials get wet in the process and often retain moisture. Finding an area to store wet and/or dirty sponges, brushes, and cloths can be burdensome and, typically, there is no ideal location to store a wet sponge, brush, or cloth between uses. Sinks, especially kitchen sinks, are riddled with germs. Leaving dish washing accessories in a sink or on a countertop after use can be unsanitary or leave a wet mess, which defeats the purpose of cleaning.
There is a long-felt need for a device capable of storing cleaning accessories, such as sponges, brushes, and clothes, near a sink for ease of use, while preventing the accessory from touching surfaces or resting in dirty water.
There is a long-felt need for a device capable of bending and accommodating different types of dish washing accessories.
There is a long-felt need for a dish washing accessory storage device capable of attaching to many different types of surfaces or apparatuses commonly found in kitchens.